Lalka (Prus)/Tom II/Rozdział XV
Jakkolwiek sprawa z Maruszewiczem załatwiła się we cztery oczy, jednak wieść o niej rozeszła się... Wokulski powiedział o tym Rzeckiemu i kazał wykreślić z księgi rzekomy dług barona. Maruszewicz zaś opowiedział baronowi dodając, że baron już nie powinien gniewać się na niego, ponieważ dług został umorzony a on, Maruszewicz, ma zamiar poprawić się. — Czuję — mówił wzdychając — że byłbym inny, gdybym miał choć ze trzy tysiące rubli rocznie... Nikczemny świat, na którym tacy jak ja ludzie muszą się marnować!... — No, daj spokój, Maruszewicz — uspakajał go baron. — Kocham cię, ale przecie wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś hultaj. — Zaglądałeś, baron, w moje serce?... wiesz, jakie tam uczucia?... O, gdyby istniał jakiś trybunał, który umie czytać w duszy człowieka, zobaczylibyśmy, kto z nas lepszy: ja czy ci, co mnie sądzą i potępiają!... W rezultacie tak Rzecki, jak baron, jak książę i paru hrabiów, którzy dowiedzieli się o "nowym figlu" Maruszewicza, wszyscy przyznawali, że Wokulski postąpił szlachetnie, ale nie po męsku. — To bardzo piękny czyn — mówił książę — ale... nie w stylu Wokulskiego. On mi wyglądał na jednego z tych ludzi, którzy w społeczeństwie stanowią siłę tworzącą rzeczy dobre, a karcącą łotrów. Tak jak postąpił Wokulski z Maruszewiczem, mógłby zrobić każdy ksiądz... Obawiam się, że ten człowiek traci energię. W rzeczywistości Wokulski nie stracił energii, ale zmienił się pod wieloma względami. Sklepem na przykład nie zajmował się, nawet czuł do niego wstręt, ponieważ tytuł kupca galanteryjnego szkodził mu w oczach panny Izabeli. Natomiast zaczął goręcej zajmować się spółką do handlu z cesarstwem, ponieważ ona przynosiła ogromne dochody, a tym samym zwiększała majątek, który chciał ofiarować pannie Izabeli. Prawie od chwili kiedy oświadczył się i został przyjęty, opanowała go dziwna rzewność i współczucie. Zdawało mu się, że nie tylko nie umiałby nikomu zrobić przykrości, ale nawet sam nie umiałby się bronić przeciw krzywdom, byle te nie dotykały panny Izabeli. Natomiast czuł niepokonaną potrzebę robienia dobrze innym. Oprócz zapisu dla Rzeckiego, przeznaczył Lisieckiemu i Klejnowi, swoim byłym subiektom, po cztery tysiące rubli, tytułem wynagrodzenia szkód, jakie wyrządził im sprzedając sklep Szlangbaumowi. Przeznaczył również około dwunastu tysięcy rubli na gratyfikacje dla inkasentów, woźnych, parobków i furmanów. Węgiełkowi nie tylko sprawił huczne wesele, ale jeszcze do sumy obiecanej młodemu małżeństwu dołożył kilkaset rubli. Ponieważ w tym czasie furmanowi Wysockiemu urodziła się córka, więc trzymał ją do chrztu; gdy zaś sprytny ojciec dał dziecku imię Izabeli, Wokulski złożył dla niej pięćset rubli na posag. Imię to było mu bardzo drogie. Nieraz, gdy siedział samotny, brał papier i ołówek i bez końca pisał: Izabela... Iza... Bela... a potem palił, ażeby nazwisko ukochanej nie wpadło w obce ręce. Miał zamiar kupić pod Warszawą mały folwark, zbudować willę i nazwać ją Izabelinem. Przypomniał sobie, że w czasie jego wędrówek po górach uralskich pewien uczony, który znalazł nowy minerał, radził się: jak by go nazwać? I wyrzucał sobie, że nie znając wówczas panny Izabeli, nie wpadł jednakże na pomysł nazwania go izabelitem. Nareszcie przeczytawszy w gazetach o znalezieniu nowej planetoidy, której znalazca również kłopotał się o danie jej nazwiska, chciał przeznaczyć dużą nagrodę temu z astronomów, który odkryje nowe ciało niebieskie i nazwie je: Izabelą. Odurzające przywiązanie do jednej kobiety nie wykluczało jednak myśli o drugiej. Niekiedy przypominał sobie panią Stawską, o której wiedział, że wszystko gotowa była dla niego poświęcić, i czuł jakby wyrzuty sumienia. "No, co ja zrobię?... — mówił. — Com winien, że tę kocham, a tamtą... Gdybyż ona zapomniała o mnie i była szczęśliwą." Na wszelki sposób postanowił zabezpieczyć jej przyszłość i stanowczo dowiedzieć się o jej mężu. "Niech przynajmniej nie potrzebuje troszczyć się o jutro... Niechaj ma posag dla dziecka..." Co kilka dni widywał pannę Izabelę w licznych towarzystwach, otoczoną młodszymi i starszymi ludźmi. Ale już nie raziły go ani umizgi mężczyzn, ani jej spojrzenia i uśmiechy. "Taką ma naturę — myślał — nie umie ani śmiać się, ani patrzeć inaczej. Jest jak kwiat albo jak słońce, które mimo woli uszczęśliwia wszystkich, dla wszystkich jest piękne." Pewnego dnia otrzymał telegram z Zasławia wzywający go na pogrzeb prezesowej. "Zmarła?... — szepnął. — Jaka szkoda tej zacnej kobiety!... Dlaczego ja nie byłem przed jej śmiercią?..." Zmartwił się, posmutniał, ale — nie pojechał na pogrzeb staruszki, która dała mu tyle dowodów życzliwości. Nie miał odwagi rozstać się z panną Izabelą nawet na kilka dni... Już zrozumiał, że nie należy do siebie, że wszystkie jego myśli, uczucia i pragnienia, wszystkie zamiary i nadzieje przykute są do tej jednej kobiety. Gdyby ona umarła, nie potrzebowałby się zabijać; jego dusza sama odleciałaby za nią jak ptak, który tylko chwilę odpoczywa na gałęzi. Zresztą nawet nie mówił z nią o miłości, jak nie mówi się o ciężarze ciała albo o powietrzu, które człowieka napełnia i ze wszystkich stron otacza. Jeżeli w ciągu dnia wypadło mu pomyśleć o czym innym niż o niej, wstrząsał się ze zdumienia jak człowiek, który cudem znalazłby się w nie znanej sobie okolicy. Nie była to miłość, ale ekstaza. Pewnego dnia, już w maju, wezwał go pan Łęcki. — Wyobraź sobie — rzekł do Wokulskiego — musimy jechać do Krakowa. Hortensja jest chora, chce widzieć Belę (zdaje się, że chodzi o zapis), no, a zapewne rada by poznać ciebie... Możesz jechać z nami?... — Każdej chwili — odparł Wokulski. — Kiedyż to? — Powinni byśmy jechać dziś, ale zapewne zejdzie do jutra. Wokulski obiecał być gotowym na jutro. Kiedy pożegnał pana Tomasza i wstąpił do panny Izabeli, dowiedział się od niej, że jest w Warszawie Starski... — Biedny chłopak! — mówiła śmiejąc się. — Dostał po prezesowej tylko dwa tysiące rubli rocznie i dziesięć tysięcy ciepłą ręką, Radzę mu, ażeby ożenił się bogato, ale on woli jechać do Wiednia, a stamtąd zapewne do Monte Carlo... Mówiłam, ażeby jechał z nami. Będzie weselej, nieprawdaż?... — Zapewne — odparł Wokulski — tym bardziej że weźmiemy osobny wagon. — Więc do jutra! Wokulski załatwił najpilniejsze interesa, na kolei zamówił wagon salonowy do Krakowa, a około ósmej wieczór, wyekspediowawszy swoje rzeczy, był u państwa Łęckich. Wypili herbatę we troje i przed dziesiątą udali się na kolej. — Gdzież pan Starski? — zapytał Wokulski. — Czy ja wiem? — odpowiedziała panna Izabela. — Może wcale nie pojedzie... to taki lekkoduch!... Już siedzieli w wagonie, ale Starskiego jeszcze nie było. Panna Izabela przygryzała usta, co chwilę wyglądając oknem. Nareszcie po drugim dzwonku Starski ukazał się na peronie. — Tutaj, tutaj!... — zawołała panna Izabela. Ale ponieważ młody człowiek nie dosłyszał jej, więc wybiegł Wokulski i wprowadził go do saloniku. — Myślałam, że już pan nie przyjdzie — rzekła panna Izabela. — Niewiele do tego brakowało — odparł Starski witając się z panem Tomaszem. — Byłem u Krzeszowskiego i niech sobie kuzynka wyobrazi, od drugiej po południu do dziewiątej graliśmy... — I naturalnie przegrał pan?... — Rozumie się... Szczęście ucieka od takich jak ja... — dodał spoglądając na nią. Panna Izabela lekko się zarumieniła. Pociąg ruszył. Starski usiadł po lewej stronie panny Izabeli i zaczął z nią rozmawiać w połowie po polsku, w połowie po angielsku, coraz częściej wpadając w angielszczyznę. Wokulski siedział na prawo od panny Izabeli, nie chcąc jednak przeszkadzać w rozmowie wstał stamtąd i usiadł za panem Tomaszem. Pan Łęcki, trochę niezdrów, odział się w hawelok, w pled i jeszcze położył kołdrę na nogach. Kazał pozamykać wszystkie okna w wagonie i przyćmić latarnie, które go raziły. Obiecywał sobie, że zaśnie, nawet czuł, że go sen morzy; tymczasem wdał się w rozmowę z Wokulskim i szeroko zaczął mu opowiadać o siostrze Hortensji, która za młodu była do niego bardzo przywiązana, o dworze Napoleona III, który z nim kilka razy rozmawiał, o uprzejmości i miłostkach Wiktora Emanuela i o mnóstwie innych rzeczy. Wokulski słuchał go uważnie do Pruszkowa. Za Pruszkowem zmęczony i jednostajny głos pana Tomasza zaczął go męczyć. Za to coraz wyraźniej wpadała mu w ucho rozmowa panny Izabeli ze Starskim, prowadzona po angielsku. Usłyszał nawet kilka zdań, które go zainteresowały, i zadał sobie pytanie: czy nie należałoby ostrzec ich, że on rozumie po angielsku? Już chciał powstać z siedzenia, kiedy wypadkiem spojrzał w przeciwległą szybę wagonu i zobaczył w niej jak w lustrze słabe odbicie panny Izabeli i Starskiego. Siedzieli bardzo blisko siebie, oboje zarumienieni, choć rozmawiali tonem tak lekkim, jakby chodziło o rzeczy obojętne. Wokulski jednakże spostrzegł, że obojętny ton nie odpowiada treści rozmowy; czuł nawet, że tym swobodnym tonem chcą kogoś w błąd wprowadzić. I w tej chwili; pierwszy raz od czasu jak znał pannę Izabelę, przeleciały mu przez myśl straszne wyrazy: "fałsz!... fałsz!..." Przycisnął się do ławki wagonu, patrzył w szybę i — słuchał. Zdawało mu się, że każde słowo Starskiego i panny Izabeli pada mu na twarz, na głowę, na piersi jak krople ołowianego deszczu... Już nie myślał ich ostrzegać, że rozumie, co mówią, tylko słuchał i słuchał... Właśnie pociąg wyjechał z Radziwiłłowa, a pierwszy frazes, który zwrócił uwagę Wokulskiego, był ten: — Wszystko możesz mu zarzucić — mówiła panna Izabela po angielsku. — Nie jest młody ani dystyngowany; jest zanadto sentymentalny i czasami nudny, ale chciwy?... Już dosyć, kiedy nawet papo nazywa go zbyt hojnym... — A sprawa z panem K?... — wtrącił Starski. — O klacz wyścigową?... — Jak to zaraz znać, że wracasz z prowincji. Niedawno był u nas baron i powiedział, że jeżeli kiedy, to w tej sprawie pan, o którym mówimy, postąpił jak dżentelmen. — Żaden dżentelmen nie uwolniłby fałszerza, gdyby nie miał z nim jakichś zakulisowych interesów — odparł z uśmiechem Starski. — A baron ile razy uwalniał go? — spytała panna Izabela. — I akurat baron ma rozmaite grzeszki, o których wie pan M. Źle bronisz swoich protegowanych, kuzynko — mówił drwiącym tonem Starski. Wokulski przycisnął się do ławki wagonu, ażeby nie zerwać się i nie uderzyć Starskiego. Ale pohamował się. "Każdy ma prawo sądzić innych — myślał. — Zresztą zobaczymy, co będzie dalej!..." Przez kilka chwil słyszał tylko turkot kół i zauważył, że wagon się chwieje. "Nigdy nie czułem takiego chwiania się wagonu" — rzekł do siebie. — I ten medalion — drwił Starski — jest całym prezentem przedślubnym?... Niezbyt hojny narzeczony: kocha jak trubadur, ale... — Zapewniam cię — przerwała panna Izabela — że oddałby mi cały majątek... — Bierzże go, kuzynko, i mnie pożycz ze sto tysięcy... A cóż, znalazła się ta cudowna blaszka?... — Właśnie że nie, i jestem bardzo zmartwiona. Boże, gdyby on się kiedy dowiedział... — Czy o tym, że zgubiliśmy jego blaszkę, czy że szukaliśmy medalionu? — szepnął Starski przytulając się do jej ramienia. Wokulskiemu mgłą zaszły oczy. "Tracę przytomność?..." — pomyślał chwytając za pas przy oknie. Zdawało mu się, że wagon zaczyna skakać i lada moment nastąpi wykolejenie. — Wiesz, że jesteś zuchwały!... — mówiła przyciszonym głosem panna Izabela. — To właśnie stanowi moją siłę — odparł Starski. — Zlituj się... Ależ on może spojrzeć!... Znienawidzę cię... — Będziesz szaleć za mną, bo nikt nie zdobyłby się na to... Kobiety lubią demonów... Panna Izabela przysunęła się do ojca. Wokulski patrzył w przeciwległą szybę i słuchał. — Oświadczam ci — mówiła zirytowana — że nie wejdziesz za próg naszego domu... A gdybyś ośmielił się... powiem mu wszystko... Starski roześmiał się. — Nie wejdę, kuzynko, dopóki sama mnie nie wezwiesz; jestem zaś pewny, że nastąpi to bardzo prędko. W tydzień znudzi cię ten ubóstwiający mąż i zapragniesz weselszego towarzystwa. Przypomnisz sobie łobuza kuzynka, który ani przez jedną chwilę w życiu nie był poważnym, zawsze dowcipnym, a niekiedy bezczelnie śmiałym... I pożałujesz tego, który zawsze gotów do uwielbiania cię, nigdy nie był zazdrosnym, umiał ustępować innym, szanował twoje kaprysy... — Wynagradzając sobie na innych drogach — wtrąciła panna Izabela. — Właśnie!... Gdybym tak nie robił, nie miałabyś mi czego przebaczać i mogłabyś lękać się wymówek z mojej strony... Nie zmieniając pozycji objął ją prawą ręką, a lewą ściskał jej rączkę, ukrytą pod płaszczykiem. — Tak, kuzynko — mówił. — Takiej jak ty kobiecie nie wystarczy powszedni chleb szacunku ani pierniczki uwielbień... Tobie niekiedy potrzeba szampana, ciebie musi ktoś odurzyć choćby cynizmem. — Cynikiem być łatwo... — Ale nie każdy ośmieli się być nim. Zapytaj tego pana, czy on wpadłby kiedy na myśl, że jego miłosne modlitwy są mniej warte od moich bluźnierstw?... Wokulski już nie słyszał dalszej rozmowy; uwagę jego pochłonął inny fakt: zmiana, która szybko poczęła odbywać się w nim samym. Gdyby wczoraj powiedziano mu, że będzie niemym świadkiem podobnej rozmowy, nie uwierzyłby; myślałby, że każdy wyraz zabije go albo przyprawi o szaleństwo. Kiedy się to jednak stało, musiał przyznać, że od zdrady, rozczarowania i upokorzeń jest coś gorszego. Ale co?... Oto — jazda koleją, Jak ten wagon drży... jak on pędzi!... Drżenie pociągu udziela się jego nogom, płucom, sercu, mózgowi; w nim samym wszystko drży, każda kosteczka, każde włókno nerwowe... A ten pęd przez pole nie ograniczone niczym, pod ogromnym sklepieniem nieba!... I on musi jechać, nie wiadomo jak jeszcze daleko... może z pięć, może z dziesięć minut!... Co tam Starski albo i panna Izabela... Jedno warte drugiego!... Ale ta kolej, ach, ta kolej... to drżenie... Zdawało mu się, że się rozpłacze, że zacznie krzyczeć, że wybije okno i wyskoczy z wagonu... Gorzej. Zdawało mu się, że będzie błagać Starskiego, aby go ratował... Przed czym?... Była chwila, że chciał schować się pod ławkę, prosić obecnych, ażeby na nim usiedli, i tak dojechać do stacji... Zamknął oczy, zaciął zęby, schwycił się rękoma za frędzle obicia; pot wystąpił mu na czoło i spływał po twarzy, a pociąg drżał i pędził... Nareszcie rozległ się świst jeden... drugi i pociąg zatrzymał się na stacji. "Jestem ocalony" — pomyślał Wokulski. Jednocześnie obudził się pan Łęcki. — Co to za stacja? — spytał Wokulskiego. — Skierniewice — odpowiedziała panna Izabela. Konduktor otworzył drzwi. Wokulski zerwał się z siedzenia. Potrącił pana Tomasza, zatoczył się na przeciwną ławkę, potknął się na stopniu i wbiegł do bufetu. — Wódki!... — zawołał. Zdziwiona bufetowa podała mu kieliszek. Podniósł go do ust, ale uczuł ściskanie w gardle i nudności i postawił kieliszek nietknięty. W wagonie Starski rozmawiał z panną Izabelą. — No, już daruj, kuzynko — rzekł — ale z takim pośpiechem nie wychodzi się z wagonu przy damach. — Może chory? — odpowiedziała panna Izabela czując jakiś niepokój. — W każdym razie jest to choroba nie tyle niebezpieczna, ile nie cierpiąca zwłoki... Czy każesz sobie co podać, kuzynko? — Niech mi dadzą wody sodowej. Starski poszedł do bufetu; panna Izabela wyglądała oknem. Jej nieokreślony niepokój wzrastał. "W tym coś jest... — myślała. — Jak on dziwnie wyglądał..." Wokulski z bufetu poszedł na koniec peronu. Kilka razy odetchnął głęboko, napił się wody z beczki, przy której stała jakaś uboga kobieta i paru Żydków. Powoli oprzytomniał, a spostrzegłszy nadkonduktora rzekł: — Kochany panie, weź do rąk jaki papier... — Co to panu?... — Nic. Weź pan z biura jakiś papier i przed naszym wagonem powiedz, że jest telegram do Wokulskiego. — Do pana?... — Tak... Nadkonduktor mocno się zdziwił, ale poszedł do telegrafu. W parę minut wyszedł z biura i zbliżywszy się do wagonu, w którym siedział pan Łęcki z córką, zawołał: — Telegram do pana Wokulskiego!... — Co to znaczy?... pokaż pan... — odezwał się zaniepokojony pan Tomasz. Ale w tej chwili obok nadkonduktora stanął Wokulski, odebrał papier, spokojnie otworzył go i choć w tym miejscu było zupełnie ciemno, udał, że czyta. — Co to za telegram?... — zapytał go pan Tomasz. — Z Warszawy — odparł Wokulski. — Muszę wracać. — Wraca pan?... — zawołała panna Izabela. — Czy jakie nieszczęście?... — Nie, pani. Mój wspólnik wzywa mnie. — Zysk czy strata?... — szepnął pan Tomasz wychylając się przez okno. — Ogromny zysk — odparł tym samym tonem Wokulski. — A... to jedź... — poradził mu pan Tomasz. — Ale po cóż ma pan tu zostawać? — zawołała panna Izabela.— Musi pan czekać na pociąg, a w takim razie lepiej niech pan jedzie z nami naprzeciw niego. Będziemy jeszcze parę godzin razem... — Bela wybornie radzi — wtrącił pan Tomasz. — Nie, panie — odpowiedział Wokulski. — Wolę stąd pojechać na lokomotywie aniżeli tracić parę godzin. Panna Izabela przypatrywała mu się szeroko otwartymi oczyma. W tej chwili spostrzegła w nim coś zupełnie nowego i — zainteresował ją. "Jaka to bogata natura!" — pomyślała. W ciągu paru minut Wokulski bez powodu spotężniał w jej oczach, a Starski wydał się małym i zabawnym. "Ale dlaczego on zostaje?... Skąd się tu wziął telegram?..." — mówiła w sobie i po nieokreślonym niepokoju ogarnęła ją trwoga. Wokulski znowu zwrócił się ku bufetowi, aby znaleźć posługacza, który wyjąłby mu rzeczy, i zetknął się ze Starskim. — Co panu jest?... — zawołał Starski wpatrując się w niego przy świetle padającym z sali. Wokulski wziął go pod ramię i pociągnął za sobą wzdłuż peronu. — Niech pana to nie gniewa, panie Starski, co powiem — rzekł głuchym głosem. — Pan myli się co do siebie... W panu jest tyle demona, ile trucizny w zapałce... I wcale pan nie posiada szampańskich własności... Pan ma raczej własności starego sera, co to podnieca chore żołądki, ale prosty smak może pobudzić do wymiotów... Przepraszam pana... Starski słuchał oszołomiony. Nic nie rozumiał, a jednak zdawało mu się, że coś rozumie. Zaczął przypuszczać, że ma przed sobą wariata. Odezwał się drugi dzwonek, podróżni tłumem wybiegli z bufetu do wagonów. — I jeszcze dam panu radę, panie Starski. Przy korzystaniu ze względów płci pięknej lepszą jest tradycyjna ostrożność aniżeli więcej lub mniej demoniczna śmiałość. Pańska śmiałość demaskuje kobiety. A że kobiety nie lubią być demaskowane, więc możesz pan stracić u nich kredyt, co byłoby nieszczęściem i dla pana, i dla pańskich pupilek. Starski wciąż nie rozumiał, o co chodzi. — Jeżeli pana czym obraziłem — rzekł — gotów jestem dać satysfakcję... Zadzwoniono po raz trzeci. — Panowie, proszę siadać!... — wołali konduktorzy. — Nie, panie — mówił Wokulski zwracając się z nim do wagonu państwa Łęckich. — Gdybym czuł potrzebę satysfakcji od pana, już byś nie żył, bez dodatkowych formalności. To raczej pan masz prawo żądać ode mnie satysfakcji, że ośmieliłem się wejść do tego ogródka, gdzie pielęgnujesz swoje kwiaty... Będę w każdym czasie do dyspozycji... Pan wie, gdzie mieszkam?... Zbliżyli się do wagonu, przy którym już stał konduktor. Wokulski siłą wprowadził Starskiego na stopnie, popchnął go do saloniku, a konduktor zatrzasnął drzwi. — Cóż to, nie żegnasz się, panie Stanisławie? zapytał zdziwiony pan Tomasz. — Przyjemnej podróży!... — odparł kłaniając się. W oknie stanęła panna Izabela. Nadkonduktor świsnął, odpowiedziano mu z lokomotywy. — Farawell, miss Iza, farewell! — zawołał Wokulski. Pociąg ruszył. Panna Izabela rzuciła się na ławkę naprzeciw ojca; Starski odszedł w drugi kąt saloniku. "No... no... no!... — mruknął do siebie Wokulski. — Zbliżycie wy się jeszcze przed Piotrkowem..." Patrzył na odchodzący pociąg i śmiał się. Został na peronie sam i przysłuchiwał się szumowi odlatującego pociągu; szum niekiedy słabnął, czasem milknął, znowu potężniał i nareszcie ucichł. Potem słyszał stąpanie rozchodzącej się służby, przesuwanie stołków w bufecie; potem w bufecie zaczęły gasnąć światła i ziewający kelner zamknął szklane drzwi, które wyskrzypiały jakiś wyraz. "Zgubili moją blaszkę szukając medalionu!... — myślał Wokulski. — Ja jestem sentymentalny i nudny... Ona oprócz powszedniego chleba szacunku i pierniczków uwielbień jeszcze musi mieć szampana... Pierniczki uwielbień to dobry dowcip!... Ale jakiego to ona lubi szampana?... Ach, cynizmu!... Szampan cynizmu — także dobry dowcip... No, przynajmniej opłaciła mi się nauka angielskiego..." Błąkając się bez celu, wszedł między dwa sznury zapasowych wagonów. Przez chwilę nie wiedział: dokąd iść? — i nagle doznał halucynacji. Zdawało mu się, że stoi we wnętrzu ogromnej wieży, która zawaliła się nie wydawszy łoskotu. Nie zabiła go, ale otoczyła ze wszystkich stron wałem gruzów, spośród których nie mógł się wydostać. Nie było wyjścia!... Otrząsnął się i widzenie znikło. "Oczywiście, morzy mnie senność — myślał. — Właściwie mówiąc nie spotkała mnie żadna niespodzianka; wszystko można było z góry przewidzieć, ja nawet wszystko to widziałem... Jakie ona ze mną płaskie rozmowy prowadziła!... Co ją zajmowało?... Bale, rauty, koncerta, stroje... Co ona kochała?... Siebie. zdawało jej się, że cały świat jest dla niej, a ona po to, ażeby się bawić. Kokietowała... ależ tak, najbezwstydniej kokietowała wszystkich mężczyzn; ze wszystkimi kobietami walczyła o piękność, hołdy i toalety... Co robiła?... Nic. Przyozdabiała salony. Jedyną rzeczą, za pomocą której mogła zdobyć sobie byt materialny, była jej miłość, fałszywy towar!... A ten Starski... Cóż Starski? taki pasożyt jak i ona... Był zaledwie epizodem w jej życiu pełnym doświadczeń. Do niego przecież nie mogę mieć pretensji: znalazł swój swoją. Ani do niej... Tak, to Mesalina przez imaginację!... Ściskał ją i szukał medalionu, kto chciał, nawet ten Starski, biedak, który z powodu braku zajęcia musiał zostać uwodzicielem... Niegdyś wierzyłem, że są tu na ziemi, Białe anioły z skrzydłami jasnemi... Piękne anioły!... jasne skrzydła!... Pan Molinari, pan Starski i Bóg wie ilu jeszcze... Oto skutki znajomości kobiet z poezji! Trzeba było poznawać kobiety nie przez okulary Mickiewiczów, Krasińskich albo Słowackich, ale ze statystyki, która uczy, że każdy biały anioł jest w dziesiątej części prostytutką; no i jeżeli spotkałoby cię rozczarowanie, to choć przyjemne..." W tej chwili rozległ się jakiś ryk: nalewano wody do kotła czy do rezerwoaru. Wokulski przystanął. Zdawało mu się, że w tym przeciągłym i melancholijnym dźwięku słyszy całą orkiestrę wygrywającą inwokację z Roberta Diabła. "Wy, co spoczywacie tu, pod zimnym śmierci głazem..." Śmiech, płacz, żal, pisk, niesforne okrzyki, wszystko to odzywało się razem, a nad wszystkim unosił się głos potężny, pełen beznadziejnego smutku. Byłby przysiągł, że słyszy taką orkiestrę, i znowu uległ halucynacji. Zdawało mu się, że jest na cmentarzu, pośród otwartych grobów, z których wymykały się wstrętne cienie. Po chwili każdy cień stawał się piękną kobietą, między którymi ostrożnie przesuwała się panna Izabela wabiąc go ręką i spojrzeniem... Ogarnęła go taka trwoga, że przeżegnał się, i widma znikły. "Basta! — pomyślał — ja tu rozum stracę..." I postanowił zapomnieć o pannie Izabeli. Była już druga po północy. W biurze telegrafu paliła się lampa z zielonym daszkiem i słychać było pukanie aparatu. Obok dworca przechadzał się jakiś człowiek, który zdjął czapkę. — Kiedy jedzie pociąg do Warszawy? — spytał go Wokulski. — O piątej, wielmożny panie — odparł człowiek robiąc ruch, jakby chciał pocałować go w rękę. — Ja, wielmożny panie, jestem... — Dopiero o piątej!... — powtórzył Wokulski. — Końmi można... A z Warszawy o której? — Za trzy kwadranse. Ja, wielmożny panie... — Za trzy kwadranse... — szepnął Wokulski. — Kwadranse... kwadranse... — powtarzał czując, że niedokładnie wymawia literę r. Odwrócił się od nieznajomego i wzdłuż plantu poszedł w kierunku Warszawy. Człowiek patrzył za nim, kręcił głową i zniknął w ciemnościach. "Kwadranse... kwadranse... — mruczał Wokulski. — Język mi kołowacieje?... Jaka dziwna plątanina wypadków; uczyłem się, ażeby zdobyć pannę Izabelę, a nauczyłem się, aby ją stracić... Albo i Geist. Po to zrobił wielki wynalazek, po to powierzył mi święty depozyt, ażeby pan Starski miał jeden więcej powód do swoich poszukiwań... Wszystkiego mnie pozbawiła, nawet ostatniej nadziei... Gdyby w tej chwili zapytano mnie: czy ja istotnie znałem Geista? czym widział jego dziwny metal? Nie umiałbym odpowiedzieć i już sam nie wiem, czy to nie było złudzeniem... Ach, gdybym mógł o niej nie myśleć... Choćby przez kilkanaście minut... Otóż nie będę o niej myślał..." Noc była gwiaździsta, pola ciemne, wzdłuż kolei w wielkich odstępach paliły się sygnałowe latarnie. Wokulski idąc rowem potknął się o spory kamień i w jednej chwili stanęły mu przed oczyma ruiny zamku w Zasławiu, kamień, na którym siedziała panna Izabela, i jej łzy. Ale tym razem poza łzami błysnęło spojrzenie pełne fałszu. "Otóż nie będę o niej myślał... Pojadę do Geista, będę pracował od szóstej rano do jedynastej w nocy, będę musiał uważać na każdą zmianę ciśnienia, temperatury, natężenia prądu... Nie zostanie mi ani jednej chwili..." Zdawało mu się, że ktoś za nim idzie. Odwrócił się, ale nie dojrzał nic. Natomiast spostrzegł, że lewym okiem widzi gorzej niż prawym, co niewymownie zaczęło go drażnić. Chciał wrócić się do ludzi, ale uczuł, że nie zniósłby ich widoku. Już samo nawet myślenie męczyło go, prawie bolało. "Nie wiedziałem, że człowiekowi może ciężyć własna dusza..."— mruknął. "Ach, gdybym mógł nie myśleć..." Daleko na wschodzie zamajaczył blask i ukazał się wąski sierp księżyca oblewając krajobraz niewymownie ponurym światłem. I nagle ukazało się Wokulskiemu nowe widzenie. Był w cichym i pustym lesie; pnie sosen rosły pochylone w dziwaczny sposób, nie odzywał się żaden ptak, wiatr nie poruszał najmniejszej gałązki. Nie było nawet światła, tylko półmrok. Wokulski czuł, że ten mrok, żal i smutek wypływał z jego serca i że to wszystko zakończy się chyba z życiem, jeżeli się zakończy... Spomiędzy sosen, gdziekolwiek spojrzał, przeglądały płaty szarego nieba; każdy zamieniał się w drgającą szybę wagonu, w której widać było blady obraz panny Izabeli w uścisku Starskiego. Wokulski już nie mógł oprzeć się widzeniom: opanowały go, pożarły mu wolę, skrzywiły myśl i zatruły serce. Duch jego stracił wszelką samodzielność: rządziło nim lada rażenie, odbijające się w tysiącznych, coraz posępniejszych, coraz boleśniejszych formach, jak echa w pustej budowli. Znowu potknął się o kamień i ten nie znaczący fakt obudził w nim straszliwe medytacje. Zdawało mu się, że kiedyś, kiedyś... on sam był kamieniem, zimnym, ślepym, nieczułym. A gdy leżał pyszny w swojej martwocie, której największe ziemskie kataklizmy nie zdołały ożywić, w nim czy nad nim odezwał się głos zapytujący: "Chcesz zostać człowiekiem?" "Co to jest człowiek?..." — odparł kamień. "Chcesz widzieć, słyszeć, czuć?..." "Co to jest czuć?..." "Więc czy chcesz zaznać coś zupełnie nowego? Czy chcesz istnienia, które w jednej chwili doświadcza więcej aniżeli wszystkie kamienie w ciągu miliona wieków?" "Nie rozumiem — odparł kamień — ale mogę być wszystkim." "A jeżeli — pytał głos nadnaturalny — po tym nowym bycie pozostanie ci wieczny żal?..." "Co to jest żal?... Mogę być wszystkim." "Więc niech się stanie człowiek" – odpowiedziano. I stał się człowiek. Żył kilkadziesiąt lat, a w ciągu nich tyle pragnął i tyle cierpiał, że martwy świat nie zaznałby tego przez całą wieczność. Goniąc za jednym pragnieniem znajdował tysiące innych, uciekając przed jednym cierpieniem wpadł w morze cierpień i tyle odczuł, tyle przemyślał, tyle pochłonął sił bezświadomych, że w końcu obudził przeciw sobie całą naturę. "Dosyć!... — poczęto wołać ze wszystkich stron. — Dosyć!... ustąp innym miejsca w tym widowisku..." "Dosyć!... dosyć!... już dosyć!... — wołały kamienie, drzewa, powietrze, ziemia i niebo. — Ustąp innym!... niech i oni poznają ten nowy byt..." Dosyć!... Więc znowu ma zostać niczym, i to w chwili, kiedy ów wyższy byt jako ostatnią pamiątkę daje mu tylko rozpacz po tym, co stracił, i żal za tym, czego nie dosięgnął!... "Ach, gdyby już słońce weszło! — szepnął Wokulski. — Wracam do Warszawy... zabiorę się do jakiejkolwiek roboty i skończę z tymi głupstwami, które mi rozstrajają nerwy... Chce Starskiego? niech ma Starskiego!... Przegrałem na niej? Dobrze !... Za to wygrałem na innych rzeczach... Wszystkiego nie można posiadać..." Od kilku chwil czuł na wąsach jakąś gęstą wilgoć. "Krew?" — pomyślał. Otarł usta i przy świetle zapałki zobaczył na chustce pianę. "Wściekłem się czy co, u diabła?..." Wtem z daleka zobaczył dwa światła, powoli zbliżające się w jego stronę; za nimi majaczyła ciemna masa, za która ciągnął gęsty snop iskier. "Pociąg?..." — rzekł do siebie, i przywidziało mu się, że jest to ten sam pociąg, którym jedzie panna Izabela. Znowu zobaczył salonik oświetlony latarnią przysłoniętą niebieskim klamotem, a w kącie dostrzegł pannę Izabelę w objęciach Starskiego... "Tak kocham... tak kocham... — szepnął. — I nie mogę zapomnieć!..." W tej chwili opanowało go cierpienie, na które w ludzkim języku już nie ma nazwiska. Dręczyła go zmęczona myśl, zbolałe uczucie, zdruzgotana wola, całe istnienie... I nagle uczuł już nie pragnienie, ale głód i żądzę śmierci. Pociąg z wolna zbliżał się. Wokulski nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, co robi, upadł na szyny. Drżał, zęby mu szczękały, schwycił się oburącz podkładów, miał usta pełne piasku... Na drogę padł blask latarń, szyny zaczęły cicho dźwięczeć pod toczącą się lokomotywą... "Boże, bądź miłościwy..." — szepnął i zamknął oczy. Nagle uczuł ciepło i gwałtowne szarpnięcie, które strąciło go z szyn... Pociąg przeleciał o kilka cali od głowy obryzgując go parą i gorącym popiołem. Na chwilę stracił przytomność, a gdy ocknął się, zobaczył jakiegoś człowieka, który siedział mu na piersiach i trzymał za ręce. — Co wielmożny pan robi najlepszego?... — mówił człowiek.— Kto słyszał takie rzeczy... Przecie Bóg... Nie dokończył. Wokulski zepchnął go z siebie, pochwycił za kołnierz i jednym szarpnięciem rzucił na ziemię. — Czego chcesz ode mnie, ty podły!... — zawołał. — Panie... wielmożny panie... ja przecie jestem Wysocki... — Wysocki?... Wysocki?... — powtórzył Wokulski. — Kłamiesz, Wysocki jest w Warszawie... — Ale ja jego brat, dróżnik. Przecie mi wielmożny pan sam miejsce tu wyrobił jeszcze w przeszłym roku, po Wielkanocy... I gdzieżbym ja mógł patrzeć na takie nieszczęście pana?... Zresztą, panie, na kolei nie wolno włazić pod maszynę... Wokulski zamyślił się i puścił go. "Wszystko zwraca się przeciw mnie, cokolwiek zrobiłem dobrego"— szepnął. Był bardzo zmęczony, więc usiadł na ziemi, obok dzikiej gruszki, co w tym miejscu rosła, nie większa od dziecka. W tym czasie wiał wiatr i poruszał listkami drzewa wywołując szelesty, które nie wiadomo skąd przypomniały Wokulskiemu dawne lata. „Gdzie moje szczęście!..." — pomyślał. Uczuł ściskanie w piersiach, które stopniowo doszło do gardła. Chciał odetchnąć, lecz nie mógł; myślał, że się dusi, i objął rękoma drzewko które wciąż szeleściło. "Umieram!..." — zawołał. Zdawało mu się, że go krew zalewa, że mu pękają piersi, wił się z bólu i nagle zaniósł się od płaczu. "Boże miłosierny... Boże miłosierny!..." — powtarzał wśród łkań. Dróżnik przypełznął do niego i ostrożnie wsunął mu rękę pod głowę. — Płacz, wielmożny panie!... — mówił nachylając się nad nim. — Płacz, wielmożny panie, i wzywaj boskiego imienia... Nie będziesz go wzywał nadaremnie... "Kto się w opiekę poda Panu swemu, a całym sercem szczerze ufa jemu, śmiele rzec może, mam obrońcę Boga, nie spadnie na mnie żadna straszna trwoga... Ciebie on z sideł zdradzieckich wyzuje..." Co tam, wielmożny panie, dostatki, co największe skarby!... Wszystko człowieka zawodzi, tylko jeden Bóg nie zawiedzie... Wokulski przytulił twarz do ziemi. Zdawało mu się, że z każdą łzą spada mu z serca jakiś ból, jakiś zawód i rozpacz. Wykolejona myśl poczęła układać się do równowagi. Już zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co robił, i już zrozumiał, że w chwili nieszczęścia, kiedy go wszystko zdradziło, jeszcze pozostała mu wierną ziemia, prosty człowiek i Bóg... Powoli uspokajał się, łkania coraz rzadziej rozdzierały mu piersi, uczuł niemoc w całym ciele i twardo zasnął. Świtało, kiedy się obudził; usiadł, przetarł oczy, zobaczył obok siebie Wysockiego i wszystko sobie przypomniał. — Długo spałem? — zapytał. — Może kwadrans... może pół godziny — odparł dróżnik. Wokulski wyjął pugilares, wydobył kilka sturublówek i podając je Wysockiemu rzekł: — Uważasz... Wczoraj byłem pijany... Nie mówże nic i nikomu, co się tu stało. A oto masz... dla dzieci... Dróżnik pocałował go w nogi. — Myślałem — rzekł — że jaśnie pan stracił wszystko i dlatego... — Masz rację! — odparł w zamyśleniu Wokulski — straciłem wszystko... oprócz majątku. Nie zapomnę o tobie, chociaż... Wolałbym już nie żyć. — Ja też zaraz mówiłem, że taki pan nie szukałby nieszczęścia, choćby stracił wszystkie pieniądze. Zrobiła to złość ludzka... Ale i na nią przyjdzie koniec. Bóg nierychliwy, ale sprawiedliwy, przekona się pan... Wokulski podniósł się z ziemi i zaczął iść do stacji. Nagle zwrócił się do Wysockiego. — Jak będziesz w Warszawie — rzekł — wstąp do mnie... Ale ani słowa o tym, co się tu stało... — Tak mi Boże dopomóż, że nie powiem — odparł Wysocki i zdjął czapkę. — A na drugi raz... — dodał Wokulski kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu — na drugi raz... Gdybyś spotkał takiego człowieka... rozumiesz?... gdybyś spotkał, nie ratuj go... Kiedy kto chce dobrowolnie stanąć ze swoją krzywdą przed boskim sądem, nie zatrzymuj go... Nie zatrzymuj!... Lalka 34